Not So Charming
by Mayuna
Summary: Goten feels as if the passion from his relationship with a certain demi prince is long gone. Shounen ai. Trunks/Goten


A/N: I have an author on here now for over four years now and I have never written a Trunkten fic. I mean seriously being the yaoi lover I am how could I let the couple just pass me by. So here I go to write a nice little yaoi about the happy couple.

It didn't really bother him when Trunks got into one his 'moods'. Well, it didn't anymore. When the two first moved in together things were great; initially they were only meant to be room mates but a bottle of henissey, about six (seven? eight? fifteen? Who was supposed to be keeping track? Can't remember.) lemon drops and a game of truth or dare changed their relationship forever. Definately for the better...most days. It was wonderful, those first few months when it was just Goten with his prince. The small chaste kisses that seemed stolen and taboo. The long sleepless nights whispering to eachother in the dark as hands wandered over smooth flesh causing the muscles to ripple and twitch against much wanted and needed administrations.

Then Trunks had to go back to work.

He had taken six months off after closing a deal with a canadian firm (He worked so hard to close that deal. He really did deserve all that time off) and life became more or less uneventful for the couple. For the few months Goten would more or less simply make sure that the household was in order, walk around the city and once a week visit Mount Pao to train with his father and listen to his mother gripe about whatever on that particular day. No matter what he was doing though he would always be home in time for Trunks. He would make sure that dinner was set and ready for the demi prince and that he was there to open the door for the other.

What did Goten get for his trouble?

"You made that? Again?" An irritated sigh as the contents of the plate were inspected. A piece of whatever meat it was would be inspected or stabbed at with a fork. At first he would try the dish but after a couple of weeks it became apparent that Trunks was less than interested in some of Gotens cuisine when he would come home with a take out bag or call to order as soon as he walked in the door. So Goten stopped cooking. (Man did he bitch about that too) He smirked knowing hearing the usual conversation that would take place between the two when that particular topic came about.

Trunks would call. Goten would look down at the caller I.D. and sigh heavily rolling his eyes as well.

"Yeah?" Goten would answer.

"Hey. You making anything for dinner tonight?" Trunks would ask in answer. The question nearly always made Goten cringe and it came with two possible answers. One being, "Yeah but you probably won't eat it anyways." Or the more popular; "Nope I didn't and I'm not going to either." In answer to the first Trunks would ask what and decide based on what he had been told what he was going to do. Now when Goten responded with the second answer he would recieve an irritated sigh followed by; "Why am I not surprised." Most days he wouldn't even bother to fight with Trunks about it but some days the response would make his saiyijin blood boil in his veins.

"It's not like you eat it anyways." He would reply snottily. Trunks at that point quickly excuse himself or just hang up all together without a single word spoken. He would get home and start complaining that for working twelve hour days he got to go home and cook his own dinner while Goten did absolutely nothing that day. It wasn't like he was working and had to get up every day to starve half to death only to come home and complete the process. Normally Goten would stand by feeling guilty that he had upset the man he loved and berate himself for not doing something so simple as to make dinner or do the dishes or the laundry. After all Trunks did his job every day so they could live the lifestyle they both enjoyed. Why couldn't Goten hold up his end of the relationship.

Then there were of course the days that Trunks would stop talking to him altogether.

It was never Gotens fault (Well most of the time it's not, only sometimes) that Trunks would stop talking to him. No. It was always because someone somewhere, usually Vegeta, had pissed the prince off to the point that he was red in the face and mashing his fists together. Days would go by without a single word between him and his lover. Goten would try and do things for Trunks he'd be pushed aside or he would attempt to strike up a conversation with the prince and he would be completely ignored leaving him to feel miserable. He would rack his brain until his head hurt to try to figure out what exactly it was that he did wrong (Or just go into the bathroom and cry my eyes out until they feel like they're going to pop out of my head) and attempt to make things right between them again. Normally when Trunks finally did say something to the other, days later mind you, it was something along the lines of, "This place is a shit hole. Clean it up." Or his ever favorite, "I have friends coming over tonight. Make sure dinners done."

Goten ran a hand through his hair as he stared into his coffee mug and for the life of him he couldn't figure out if it was half empty or half full. He guessed that at the moment it was half empty (Like my soul) He felt the burn of tears in his eyes as he turned his gaze to the window. Outside it was sunny and warm. Out there the soft breeze rustled the new leaves on the trees and would surely put ease to the stready ache he felt. Quickly he pulled his chair out standing thinking only to take his keys, lock the door and (If Trunks knows I went for a walk instead of vacuuming he'll be so angry) turning off the coffee pot. Once outside Goten began to walk and think some more.

The relationship wasn't abusive, right?

The thought caught him off guard and despite the warm weather a cold chill gripped his body causing him to shiver. He crossed his arms in front of his chest keeping his eyes to the ground. Trunks never hit him (Because if he did he knows I can clobber him) but there were days when he swore he saw the urge in the others eyes. A day where Goten would nag the prince to the point of being intolerable and Trunks would warn him. A quick glance out of the corner of the others eye to tell him to knock it off would be all he would need to stop his mouth from running. It wasn't that he was afraid of Trunks (Yeah right! That's a good one.) it was the fact that he complained about everything. Everything was Gotens fault, he didn't know how to clean or cook right. He didn't work and for the most part was slightly reclusive, according to Trunks at least. So what if he didn't like to hang around people for hours on end? They were Trunk's friends not his. He was content with only having Trunks as a friend anyways (It's been that way for so long so why change it now) it didn't really make any sense as to why things should change for the two now. He knew that Trunks had always had more friends than just Goten but for Goten the prince was his world. (Always has been, always will be) Goten sighed heavily feeling the relationship weigh him down. With Trunks always so busy with work and friends and family there was always the stray thought now and then that would cause Goten to emotionally shut down. (He wouldn't care if I were gone.)

Would he care if something happened to him?

Rationally Goten knew the answer to be yes but emotionally he wondered. There were too many times that Trunks had made him feel worthless and unfit to be with the prince that he had thought about simply ending it all. Leaving Trunks in the dust to go off and start a new somewhere else or simply, well ending it. (No more sadness or pain. I could just go to sleep and not wake up again.) Who would he leave behind? His mother and father; they had Gohan. Everyone knew that he was the golden child and that Goten had just been some fun gone wrong in the 'romper' room. His brother had his family to think about now, no time for annoying baby brothers who liked to trail you around besides he was done looking for his older brothers approval or attention. Of course there was always Bulma and Vegeta...moving on and last but definately least the cause of it all Mister President himself, Trunks Brief. What would Trunks do if something happened to Goten? If he just dissapeared one day and no one knew where he was. If one day Trunks came home and Goten was gone only to be found days later, a rotting smelly mess somewhere. He wanted to know but logically knew that if he did in fact end it all then he would never know. So he stayed and suffered the abuse.

(When did I get here?)

Goten looked around shaking his head slightly from side to side to find that he had walked into the cemetary. (How fitting for my mood.) He walked down the paved path that led to the large tomb that he enjoyed to sit down at. It was the centerpiece on the grounds adorned with two concrete benches at its base and stairs made of stone that led up to a statue of a young girl resting peacefully on a bed of gravel. When he was younger he would swear to himself up and down that he saw the statue breathe because he knew that that was where the girl who was laid there was actually resting, underneath the sleeping girl. He actually worked up his courage one day and climbed the steps to touch the statue realizing it wasn't a staute at all but a plastic mold made to look like one. He had knocked on it only hearing a hollow sound. It was somewhat dissapointing to realize that his fear had been displaced but regardless become a peaceful spot for him to think at. He sat on the ground at the base of the stairs and sighed. His eyes moved about to the sky taking in the blue and enjoyed the breeze as it tossled his unruly black locks of hair. (So peaceful) He felt his eyes grow heavy at some unnoticed exhaustion took hold of him and all he wanted to do was sleep right where he sat. As his mind drifted into unconsciousness remotely he could swear he heard a young girl singing an unknown lullaby for him.

To say that Trunks was beside himself with worry was an understatement. He had walked in the door expecting, as always, to be greeted by Goten but was dismayed to find him not at home. Every once in a while he would get back to find his koi out and about elsewhere but he always walked in the door shortly afterwards apologizing a thousand times over for not being home in time to greet him. Today was different though. For starters Goten had left his phone on the counter as well as the table still a mess from that mornings breakfast. Trunks couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger on the clock. Eight at night. He ran a shaky hand through his hair a few times before bolting out the door thinking of any place that Goten may be. His parents hadn't seen him all day and he was more than sure he hadn't stopped by his own parents house. Goten didn't have any friends that Trunks knew about so it wasn't as if he could call anyone really asking if they had seen him. He felt his hands grip the steering wheel tighter as a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

(Did he leave me?)

Quickly he shook his head. "No, he wouldn't." He stated aloud. Sure they had their fair share of arguments and Trunks had complained about something on his way out the door rather than saying that he loved Goten. That was what he had been thinking as he looked back at his demi lover. The way he sat at the kitchen table with his arms crossed a small smirk playing across his lips as he watched Trunks get ready for work. The messy locks that shot straight out from a top his head and fell down to cover his eyes shadowing them that screamed sexy to the prince in more ways than one. He had wanted to tell Goten all these things but instead he had said...(Shit what did I say to him? Do the dishes or something retarded like that...) Hot tears sprang to his eyes spilling over as a sob welled up from deep in chest causing him to choke out his breath.

Goten deserved better than him.

The realization hit him hard. Hard enough for him to need to pull the car over in front of the cemetary. He put his hands to his face and sobbed into them. If Goten did leave him then he wouldn't blame him. For everything that Goten did for him all he ever really had were nasty remarks. All the incidents where he had simply tried to make the prince happy came to mind in a collage of self hatred. (All the things I should have said, that I want to say now and you're not here.) His chest began to ache from the crying fit that he couldn't seem to get himself out of. Slowly he opened the door to his car and climbed out breathing in the warm air. It helped with the sobing at least but his heart still beat loudly in his ears. He clenched his hands a few times and shook them out in an attempt to stop them from shaking but it was useless. He had to find Goten. Trunks sighed taking one last shaky breath before turning to get back in his car when he noticed something in the darkened cemetary. He squinted his eyes trying to make out exactly what it was he was looking at (Damn I need glasses) before taking a step towards it. He walked past the open wrought iron gate slowly still attempting to make out what it was he was looking at. He was able to determine that it was a person but be it male or female there was no way to tell in the darkness. Clouds had settled over the moon cutting out its soft light that otherwise would have illuminated the place nicely. Cautiously Trunks made his way over until he was only a few feet away when he realized (Isn't this a place where Goten likes to go for walks when I'm not home?) that it was in fact his koi. Relief flooded over him as a nervous laugh erupted from his throat in place of the sobbing. Quickly he sprinted the last few steps that was needed to reach him and knelt down. His first urge was to shake Goten awake but with the adrenaline from earlier still pumping full force into his veins he decided to do something he should have done a long time ago.

He took Goten into his arms.

Trunks held his life long friend close to him and listened to his slow rhythmic breathing. Trunks wondered what it was he was dreaming about and frowned slightly hoping that it wasn't some wrong that he had once committed against his lover or one that Goten somehow anticipated him doing. He shook off the thought and bent his head down bringing his lips to Gotens. He brushed them against the others noting how cold they were even with the warm weather.

"Goten." He whispered softly illicitating a soft moan. The prince smiled and placed a kiss against his forehead. "Wake up koi. I've come to bring you home." Goten stirred as Trunks raised his voice a bit higher. He looked up at the other sleepily and smirked a tired smirk before realizing where it was they were. Suddenly he jumped to his feet leaving a bewildered Trunks on the ground.

"Oh shit! I fell asleep here? I can't believe I fell asleep here! Trunks I'm so sorry I wasn't home in time to clean up and cook dinner. Please forgive me." He stated hurridly with something of an implicating tone in his voice. Was it...(Fear? Gotens afraid of me?) Stunned Trunks sat on the ground his mouth moving to work. "Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll make it up to you. Really I will." Quickly Trunks stood up with tears once again running down his cheeks.

"Goten...what have I...what have I done to make you feel this way?" His voice coming out only as a whisper as it strained against his emotions to be heard. Goten stopped his apologies for a moment to answer. He opened his mouth to say something only to be caught in a crushing hug. Trunks grabbed Goten and held him to him as if he were drowning. "I was so worried that something had happened to you, that you had left me. I was so worried, I just wanted to find you and now all you can do is think about me being angry with you. I'm sorry Goten. I'm so sorry koi."

Goten stood stunned.

Was Trunks apologizing to him? He had never apologized to him for anything their entire lives so why start now? Goten quickly shook away the mean thought as he wrapped his arms around the man who was his everything. These were the moments that he cherished though they were few and rare he wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Trunks it's alright. I'm fine please don't cry." He said softly in the others ear laying a soft kiss against his cheek taking a tear along with it. Trunks sobbed taking Gotens shirt in his fists as he held him. He laid his head against his shoulder and allowed the other to comfort him. At some point, he wasn't quite sure when, the two ended back up on the ground sitting side by side. Passion flowed between them as gentle kisses were laid against eachothers lips and the moonlight washed over them.


End file.
